hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
Amber, The Chuuse (Loose) Cannon Amber is the very excitable and roughhousing daughter of Waffle and Hazel. Quick to make friends, quicker to make rivals and even quicker so to annoy the heck out of many, Amber's a nigh-infinite source of curiosity and childlike wonder. She's been training to fight with her mother ever since she could walk, and recently has been training to fight more 'unconventionally' with Amelia and Penelope, on top of the much less frequent 'Super Secret Anger Management Class' she takes with her father. She also has a lot more things she does other than training, sometimes going to Alabaster's lab for him to run a test or two to make sure she's not suffering from any problems related to her unorthodox Pichu body, spending time with her cousin Peeps and her 'aunt' Sidney, and whenever she's by herself she either watches stuff on the TV in her father's home, or goes outside to do even more training! Statistical Info Nature: Naive (+Speed, -Sp.Def) Amber's Ability is a naturally modified version of Lightning Rod-- she can draw in all Electric Type moves to increase her Sp.Atk, and can also draw 3 Ice or Fire Type moves for the same effect. On top of this, she's also more resistant to hot and col temperatures than any ordinary Pichu might be, but is more tolerant of cold than heat. Moveset: Thunder Punch, Mega Kick, Reversal, Iron Tail Special Details Amber was born with multiple abilities, not just ones her father can use. This includes Waffle's nigh-infinite source of energy and stamina, something she uses on a daily basis, as well as the heat and cold resistance Sidney has. She also has the ability to turn incorporeal and can absorb souls to grant herself brief bursts of power, although she herself is unaware of this. Her Rage Gene Amber, being the daughter of Waffle, a Pikachu with a Rage Gene inserted into his head, has something similar. It functions a little differently however, and is more beneficial to Amber since she was born with it and thus her body was quicker to 'accept' it. Whenever Amber gets incredibly furious is when the Rage Gene will activate, further bolstering her abilities in combat and adding the Fire Type as a secondary typing of any Electric moves she uses. She is completely coherent during this, unlike Waffle, but is at the complete mercy of her own emotions during so. This can lead to incredibly short bursts of rage if she were to hurt someone she cared about while under the effects of her Rage Gene. In order to maintain her Rage Gene, her genuine anger has to be stronger than any other emotion she might be feeling. If she is sad, happy, anxious, etc. and those feelings end up becoming stronger than her anger, her Rage Gene goes dormant again. Amber doesn't suffer any backfire for activating or deactivating her Rage Gene other than any collateral damage she might inflict in a fight, but consecutive activation will grant diminishing returns and increasingly painful headaches. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Dusk Subjects